Stranded
by Optimistic4ever
Summary: Sammy and her dad were on a cruise, but now they're stuck on a fairly big rock/teensy weensy island in the middle of the ocean. Hooray for Father/Daughter bonding! If you don't know who Sammy's dad is yet, don't read!


**WARNING: If you don't know who Sammy's dad is, do NOT read**

**Also, I know it's almost all, if not all, dialogue. Just something I was trying. Sorry if it gets to confusing :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

_Background: Takes place during Sammy Keyes and the Killer Cruise, but it's fanfiction, so I'm fairly sure it won't actually happen. _

"Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Maybe, but I haven't lost the game yet."

"Oh my goodness Sammy, you are so immature!"

"You would've done the same thing!"

"Yeah well... obviously you get your impulsiveness from me!"

"Obviously, because Lady Lana would never jump off a cruise as a dare!"

"You call her by her name? She's your _mother_!"

"Oh nonono. She stopped being my mother when she left me with in an illegal living arrangement with Grams and ran off to Hollywood, never sending money, and never visiting except to cause trouble. She's a pathetic excuse for a parent, and I plan to never speak to her again if I can help it."

"Well, at least Lana wouldn't have dared you to jump. And I did. Some father, huh?"

"Yeah, well Lady Lana would never play Truth or Dare. And what were you thinking, daring me to jump off?"

"I was thinking that I was going to win."

"Again with the immaturity! You're a grown man! Ugh, do you realize how much trouble I'm going to be in?"

"What can I say. I am, after all, a Troublemaker."

"That's not funny. Grams is going to be worried out of her mind!"

"Your grandma will never here about this. The captain saw you jump. He'll find the island, and everything will be fine."

"What island? We're stranded on a large rock, and it's all your fault."

"You could've surrendered."

"You're delusional."

"And you are your father's daughter."

"I left my suitcase on the ship. There was stuff in there, important stuff."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Stuff.."

"How specific."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Ok well you can't get it right now. So, what do you want to do?"

"I have my CD player... we could listen to music."

"Uh no thanks. You children these days listen to shitty, autotuned -woah okay this is some real good stuff. That is a pretty sexy voice."

"God, you are so self-absorbed!"

"I find it ironic that you choose to listen to _Waiting For The Rain to Fall _on your CD player, when, I, Darren Cole, am here in front of you. I'm your Dad, kiddo. I could sing it for you. Live. No charge."

"Hm."

"Whachu thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, it's something. You've got that dreamy look in your eyes. Is it that one boy? Isn't this your song?"

"Way to make things awkward, Darren."

"That's Dad to you."

"You weren't around my entire life either."

"Because I didn't know you existed. I swear, if I had known I had a daughter, I'd drop everything and put you first. Isn't that the reason I'm stranded on a rock?"

"You're stranded on a rock because you dared me to jump."

"No, I'm stranded on a rock because when you jumped, I came in after you. Don't you see? I'm trying to make things up to you!"

"Well, try harder!"

"Fine, tell you what. Next time you have a date with whats-his-face, I'll be there personally to sing your song. Also to make sure he doesn't try to cop a feel..."

"His name is Casey, and he's not like that. He's a perfect gentleman."

"Your mother approves?"

"_Lana_ is never around, but yes, she does."

"Come on Sammy. At some point in time, you're going to have to forgive her."

"Why?"

"Because she's your mother."

"But she doesn't care about me! She left me in the fifth grade, hid my birth certificate from me because she had been lying to me about my age, started dating my boyfriend's dad, and she never once bothered to tell me who my dad was, or if he was even alive! You could've been some serial killer, for all I knew!"

"Don't you think maybe she had her reasons?"

"Yes. She did it because she never really wanted me. I was a mistake, and I know it! I ruined her life! But that's all fine, because I will never say another word to her, ever."

"Really? Because when we talked, she told me you were the best thing that ever happened to her."

"She did?"

"Mhmm. And from the way she talked about you, I could tell she meant it. And she's right. You are the bravest, coolest, most amazing 14-year-old I've ever met. She didn't tell you who I was because she didn't want you to feel neglected, but for the past 3 years she's been in Hollywood trying to get in touch with me, so that I could meet you."

"I never knew..."

"Well, now you do. And look!"

"The ship!"

"Just in time, too."

"Do you think the captain is mad at us?"

"Well, what's the worse that can happen? It's not like they came all the way just to kick us off again."

"True... hey when we get back on the ship, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'm thinking maybe it's time to call and forgive Mom."

**The End**

**So basically that was pointless story that was supposed to allow Sammy and Darren to bond. Hooray for father/daughter time. Not even a thousand words... I feel pathetic. But hey, two stories in one day? Yay for me!**

**Anyways, as always, let me know what you thought in the reviews!**

**Love forever,**

**Optimistic4ever**


End file.
